The present embodiments relate to clear toner compositions. More particularly, these embodiments relate to clear toners for use in offset lithography (or offset printing).
In the offset process, the image may be indirectly applied to the media, such as paper or other materials, through an intermediate transfer, or blanket cylinder, whereby the image from the plate is applied first to a blanket cylinder, which then offsets, or transfers, from the blanket cylinder to the media.
In order to compete effectively with offset printing, or for high quality color applications or for special effects, lithographic printers often add a fifth xerographic station to enable gamut extension via the addition of a fifth color. At any given time, the lithographic printing machine runs CMYK toners plus a fifth color in the fifth station, depending on the color space where the gamut extension is desired. A fifth color is any spot color or clear ink used in addition to the four color CMYK mix (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow and Black).
To increase the capability of the system, there is a need to develop a clear toner to run in the fifth xerographic station, which is used to enhance the gloss of the impression or highlight specific areas on the print (also known as spot varnish). This is a highly attractive offering in systems targeting the Graphic Arts market. By loading the clear toner in the fifth station, the end users will have the capability of using this feature on demand to enhance the desired output.
Accordingly, there is a need for clear toners that exhibit high gloss and low haze.